


to infinity and beyond

by ypsese



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Public Humiliation, Relationship Issues, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Secrets had to hide, or her smile would dissolve. The elegant handwriting that seared into the curve of her backbone was proof enough. The words of a soul mate carved into her skin forever.Natsu would be the death of her.





	to infinity and beyond

* * *

Things never seemed to go (Y/N)’s way nowadays. She’d known this since when she had first joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Strange, dangerous and sprinkled with a robust sense of justice, she slithered into the cracks of a big, warm family. 

But secrets had to hide, or her smile would dissolve.The elegant handwriting that seared into the curve of her backbone was proof enough. The words of a soul mate carved into her skin forever. 

Natsu would never understand. He was obtuse, confused by anything remotely romantic, brooding with innocent affection. But to hold back from loving him, hurt more than any punch could. The delicate ecosystems churning inside her screamed and the woven fibres of her magical essence tingled with impatience.

She was careful to observe the girls Natsu lingered out within the guild. Erza, Mirajane and Cana were off the list, they were more of a buzzing pest, almost a nuisance to him romantically, possibly a sisterly kind of love. But Lisanna was a problem.

She was always such a sweet girl, and having those big, wondrous eyes didn’t help (Y/N)’s case. But it wasn’t her choice to interfere with feelings, no matter how much her body screamed at her to storm up to the kids as they played and slap Lisanna right across her pale face. 

She let things play out. She watched them play marriage, build a house and play around together. Occasionally she was invited to hang out with them, but she wasn’t really into the third wheel relationship they were offering, so she stubbornly declined. 

Years passed, years and years and suddenly they were pre-teens and then teenagers. (Y/N)’s feelings never changed, never budged, not even a smidgen. She wasn’t sure whether to blame it on her soul markings, or how delightfully amazing Natsu was as a person. 

“You’ve got a dumbass look on your face, “ Natsu chided, nudging (Y/N) in the ribs. 

She glared at him, holding her ribs limply, feeling cold pain flush over her skin. “I saved your life asshole,” 

“Yeah, and now look what happened.  What were you thinking?" Natsu chastised next her ear. Another shudder consumed her body and she bared her teeth at him angrily; whimpering.

Natsu's arm braces her waist as she sniffles nasally, her face going purple from the enchantment placed over her. She can feel her muscles trembling, smacking her knees together. Natsu’s earthen eyes are glare at her, clearly peeved by her sudden act of foolishness. 

This wasn't the first time Natsu had scolded her for being reckless. It was a regular thing between them now, it was almost disconcerting, hearing **him** of all people chewing her out for being reckless.

They had gone a mission like they always did. It was as normal as Fairy Tail could get. Happy was complaining about being unbearably hungry as Natsu and (Y:N) chatted. They had been all smiles and mischief until an ice Mage came out of nowhere. 

He stood there, tall and brooding, his attack aimed directly at Natsu’s head. If she hadn't launched herself in front of him. He would’ve gotten seriously hurt. The ice attack had frozen her over completely, leaving her skin glowing in a feverish blue hue. 

But at least his stupid voice had been distracting enough for her to forget the chilling pain. Another plus was that she was close to Natsu. So close that she could feel his warm skin pulse agaisnt her chest. She could even smell him, she was that close. Marshmallows and campfires, the smell of home, warm and comforting. 

Natsu hands were cradling her own, fearing that her fingers would fall off from lack of circulation. With every soft brush of Natsu’s thumb on her bruised knuckles, she shivered, swallowing down a million love confessions buzzing in her head. 

Natsu’s hands were calloused, built up from years of fighting and warm incredibly warm. His fingers trailed the mismatched scars littered over her hands. A map of the victories and losses she had been through since joining the guild.

"You're so stupid," Natsu muttered, releasing her tiny hands from his grip. She had so many insults rising to the back of her tongue, and heat flustered against her cheeks. 

She was an idiot? HYPOCRISY. Natsu was the biggest idiot there was. 

But she didn’t say that, she just smiled and looked down at her scarred hands. 

"I know.”

* * *

(Y/N) stuck by his side no matter the cost, they had so many adventures together, memories and laughs. They were a three-man team, her Happy and him. Natsu didn’t want it any other way.

But that was until another celestial wizard joined the guild. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She was buxom, with long legs, amber eyes and bright blonde hair. A sweet, gorgeous girl who wore her heart on her sleeve.

“You’re THE (Y:N) (L:N)!” Lucy squealed as she shook the girls shoulders, her hazel eyes were dazed with stars and (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh and nod.

“Nice to meet you Lucy,” She said shyly.

“You’re the most powerful celestial wizard in Fiore!”

“That’s because I'm one of the only celestial wizards Lucy,” She chuckled but the blonde kept insisting.

“I have to show you my keys! Can you give me some tips? Maybe we can train together?” She stammered, cheeks red and eyes glittering. (Y/N) laughed and nodded her head, allowing the Celestial Mage to drag her across the guild hall.

“You have some nice zodiac keys Lucy, very impressive,” (Y/N) said as they sat down at a table to discuss celestial magic. Lucy laid out her golden and silver keys on the table, the pink mark on her hand trembling nervously.

“Can I see your keys?” She asked excitedly. (Y/N) gave her a small smile and nodded as she brought out her pouch. Lucy’s eyes almost bugged, there had to be at least 30 keys hanging around the metal loop.

“You have Rose-Gold keys and Dragon-Spirit keys! They are so rare!” Lucy exclaimed as she picked up the key of the Earth Dragon Spirit.

“Not as rare as golden zodiac keys.” (Y/N) said as she stared at Loke from across the room, she watched him swallow thickly and get up from his seat to scamper away, girls hanging on his heels.

“Hey (Nickname) I see you met Luigi!” Natsu said with a cheeky smile, the blonde glowered before throwing the book she was clinging to in his direction. She had deadly aim, it pegged him right in the nose. Natsu cried out as he fell on the floor like a sack of turnips.

“Her name is Lucy, Natsu.” (Y/N) giggled as she held out her hand and helped him up, he was pouting and rubbing his throbbing nose and Lucy grinned sheepishly.

Gray strode past, wearing absolute nothing in a hasty attempt to find his clothes.

“This is Gray, he has a habit of taking off his close, so try and look away,”

(Y/N) said as she walked side-by-side with Natsu. Lucy couldn’t help but notice how they moved in tandem, she moved he moved like they were dancing.

“That’s Cana, she has some major drinking issues…” (Y/N) whispered from the side of her mouth and Lucy nodded like a schoolgirl and stared at the brunette who was chugging down another barrel of alcohol, she looked absolutely plastered.

“That’s Mirajane—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Lucy had bolted over to the bar, fangirling through the roof as she shook Mira’s hand and asked for her autograph.

She looked over at Natsu who seemed to be staring at nothing with serious intent and she laughed at him and poked his cheek, he slapped her hand away, clearly annoyed.

“What the hell (Y/N)! I was day-dreamin’ about food!” He said, shoving he harshly, she grinned at him and shrugged, mimicking his famous toothy smile.

“Well how about we stop day-dreamin’ and actually make it happen. Pie on me!” (Y/N) said and Natsu eyes bugged out, his cheeks flushing bright red as he tackled her into a hug.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” (Y/N) grinned, shoving him off her and walking for the exit.

“Happy get your butt over here!” She yelled and the blue exceed started to salivate.

* * *

Days went by and (Y/N) started to notice small little things, maybe she was being silly and selfish, but she noticed. Tiny little things that made her heart hurt, it felt almost like she didn’t even have one anymore.

She noticed how Natsu and Lucy were getting closer, days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into agony; months and months after and after and she did nothing but stare.

Lucy was his new best friend, it started out with small little missions, helping her get used to things, (Y/N) understood and started soloing, going out on her own with her and her celestial spirits to keep her company.

But when she got back they were always gone on missions. They called it Team Natsu; Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. (Y/N) was cut, she would admit that freely, hurt from being swept aside so easily for someone new and polished. She got so blinded by the sheer happiness Natsu conveyed when he was with his new friends that she conceded that he didn’t need her anymore, and so the soloing got harsher and harder until she was hardly at the guild.

She blamed herself for not realising sooner that it was the worst mistake she had ever made. Chalk it up to a lack of conviction and presence at the guild created a monumental gap in (Y/N) and Natsu’s friendship until she could hardly remember what his smile looked like anymore. In saying that, Lucy and Natsu reflectively, got closer. 

The mark on (Y/N)’s spine started to sting, like she had run through a field of prickly bushes and decided to let the bulbs ferment into her skin.

She knew the type of person Lucy was, a kind innocent soul. So she had no one but herself to blame for the searing black hole that started to consume her.

She had been back for fraction of a second when Phantom Lord had attacked the guildhall, she didn’t stay or hang around. She had missed out on so many adventures, that she saw no point in trying to reconnect herself.She had also missed out on Lisanna’s mysterious return, and although she had cried tears of joy when she had heard the word on the street, her soulmate marking was screaming at her, telling her that Lisanna was another competitor.

She knew that staying away from her soulmate for so long took a toll on her energy. But she didn’t know what to do anymore, she was stuck with nowhere to turn, her own family had forgotten her.

But now she was back, she opened the doors to the guild, her clothes muddled from another harsh S-Class mission and her hair singed in all the wrong places. She saw the guild in another short-lasting brawl and she couldn’t help but smile.

She walked over to Mira with her earnings.

Mira seemed overly gleeful to see her but before she could open her mouth and greet the Take-Over Mage, someone wrapped their arms around her torso and threw her to the floor. She let out a groan, biting her tongue on impact and feeling warm blood flood the inside of her mouth.

“(Y/N)!” Natsu yelled as he wrapped his arms her stomach and buried his head into her abdomen. (Y/N) froze up awkwardly, not sure what to with Natsu embracing her so tightly, so she opted for patting his head, her face pale in shock.

“Hey Natsu,” She said softly, peeling his arms away from her hips. Natsu flushed red, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Back again (Y/N). I’m assuming you want a drink?” She giggles and (Y/N) raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, slipping into the seat, exhausted.

“Mavis almighty I do,” She groaned as her head hit the bar.

“It’s nice to see you again…” Erza said and, patting her harshly on the back.

(Y/N) shows her a weak smile as Mira comes back, to Natsu’s amazement she throws back the alcohol likes its nothing and spins around in her bar stool, eyes slightly lidded as she smiled.

“How’s are you guys?” She asked and Lucy is first to jump at it.

“I have so many more celestial spirits (Y/N)! We have to look at each others again,” (Y/N) grinned at Lucy, and despite the throbbing in her heart, she could never not smile at the blonde.

“I’d love to, I’ve collected a couple more as well.” She turns her attention to Gray and he crosses his arms and shrugs.

“Defeated Deliora. Oracion Seis. Phantom Lord and a lot of other crazy stuff.” He said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, almost like he wanted to peel it off his body.

“Erza?” (Y/N) offered with a soft smile.

The redhead's eyes narrowed carefully and she thrummed her fingers agaisnt her breastplate. “Lots of things have happened to the guild, I just wish you were here to experience them with us…”

“Yeah! What’s the big deal!” Natsu complained.

“You’re hardly here anymore…it’s like you’re Gildarts or something.” Happy said, non-existence eyebrows knitting together.

“Awh,” (Y/N) patted Happy behind the ears. “I’m sorry Happy. I’dunno I’ve just been busy workin’ I guess.”She shrugged.

“Are you feeling okay. Has something happened?” Erza asked, clearly worried by her state.

“Just got roughed up a bit on my mission,” She said, pulling a smile and patting her frizzed up hair. “A fire mage gave me a run for my money.”

“If I was there I coulda helped!” Natsu cheered angrily, crunching his fingers.

Erza narrowed her eyes slightly and her fist tightened. She had never seen (Y/N) lie to her before, it felt really awkward.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She questioned the celestial mage.

“Jeez, Erza. She gets back and you’re already grilling her,” Gray digressed.

“I’m just tired you’know? I’ve been doin’ plenty of missions.” (Y/N) said, her eyes shining slightly.

Erza sighed, shaking her head and pulling a small smile. Their eyes locked again, and Erza swore (Y/N) looked sad. It was a faint expression, from the furrow of her eyebrows, to the glaze in her eyes.

“Yeah! You should have a mansion by now aye (Y/N)?” Natsu said and she laughed, looking back down at Happy who was is squirming and wiggling in her arms.

“Enough jewel to feed an army, or maybe Natsu and Happy,” she chimed making the mages laugh.

Gray started chatting (Y/N) up, being a flirtatious moron like he always was. Natsu could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. The fact that he wasn’t the centre of her attention anymore bugged him, and maybe the fact that he’d never noticed how…how pretty (Y/N) was.

“(Y:N)! When you feel up to it, you should come do a mission with us," Lucy said and Natsu is snapped from his haze as (Y/N) turns to the blonde and smiles.

“I’d love to!” 

* * *

“Rain-check Natsu.” (Y/N) groaned as they finally got off the train.

Natsu blinked at her through his sickly gaze and murmured softly, his face bright blue and bulging with sick. She groaned in annoyance as she hiked the boy onto her shoulders and carried him off the platform.

“Is this the place?” Erza asked as the got past security, walking through s a small hallway and into the centre of town. The streets were completely abandoned and there was a massive ruckus coming from a huge cathedral.

It was set alight in multiple colours, strobing across the city in spotlights, almost as if a giant disco party was getting into full swing.

“What the…” (Y/N) mumbled as she slipped Natsu from her back, letting him stand on his own. Snake City, a town that had been completely abandoned, ironically had nothing to do with snakes, maybe because it was so quiet and she was just waiting for something to bite her in the behind.

“There is profound magical energy coming from the church,” Erza said as she ran her hand over her cheek, thinking. (Y/N) couldn’t help but stare, were these dark mages so dumb that they made their hideout obvious, or was it a trap? She couldn’t quite tell.

“It’s a trap,” Gray said.

“Definitely a trap.” Erza continued.

“Obviously a trap.” Lucy conceded.

“Clearly a trap.” Happy chimed.

“Maybe…don't jump to conclusions.” (Y/N) said as she crouched down and ran her hand over the ground, a strange marking was engraved into the cobblestone. Like a footprint, plastered by rubber, it smelt burnt and her eyebrows knitted together.

The problem was, the footprint went in the opposite direction to the cathedral, she couldn’t make sense of what was happening, what was a trap and what wasn’t.

“**Open: Gate Of The Hell Hound, Zagan,**” (Y/N) murmured under her breath as a magic circle lit up around her body. Natsu backed up excitedly, coming out of his ill stupor.

The dog had dark fur, beady eyes and long claws. Fire sparked across its skin, like it was made of charcoal. Curly horns protruded from his head, the shape and size of dinosaur remains.

“You called me Master,” the spirit spoke with a grave voice, and every word mimicked a thousand voices at once.

“Pick up this footprints scent, I want to know where it leads,” (Y/N) said as she looked toward the sky, watching the lights flicker.

Zagan scampered across the ground, leaving a wake off fiery footsteps.

“C’mon guys.” (Y/N) said as she gestured for them to follow, Natsu was frozen in amazement, **since when did (Y/N) have such cool spirits?**

“Impressive,” Erza commented as they ran in parallel to the cathedral. They turn many corners, and ran down a lot of dark alleys in, no one was around, the city was completely deserted.

They eventually made their way to a back alleyway, and just underneath the parched and broken graffiti was a small opening, the spirit stood on a small uneven step in the ground and it opened up an underground staircase.

“An underground passage! Very good Zagan ." (Y/N) said as she crouched down and ran her knuckles across his forehead, he let out a growl of satisfaction and stamped his hind leg.

Zagan goes down first, and no traps are sprung so she follows, and then the rest after her.

“Steady Zagan, let me go forward.” She said but he pays no mind to her command.

“Master. It’s agaisnt my contract to allow my master to be in any situation that could cause her harm,” (Y/N) shook her head, there was no compromising with his stubbornness, after all, he refused to call her by her name.

“Then run inline with me at least.” She said and she watched his strides slow a little, she smiled, he was one of her most loyal spirits.

The next corner they went around, they found themselves in a room. Well, (Y/N) wouldn’t call it a room, it was massive mine. The ceilings were impossibly high, and the walls were covered in green gems, flashing with fluorescent light.

There were holes in the walls from digging. The only source of light was a small little green lacrima gem stuck to the exit. (Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed, why were they mining green lacrima gems and for what purpose?

“Jade lacrima…” Erza said as she looked around the room.

“I don't understand why they would want this,” Gray said as he ran his hand along the wall. Natsu was standing stiff on his feet looking at the long staircase that ascended upwards, presumably the second exit, or an entrance.

A shift of rocks made the gang stumble, looking around impatiently.

“Looks like they found us,” Natsu said as he turned towards the stairs, eyes narrowed.

“You don’t look cool when we can hardly see you!” Lucy yell-whispered from across the room.

Two pairs of footsteps came down the stairs and a frenzy like panic started through the group as they all simultaneously looked for a place to hide.

“**Open: Gate Of The Spiritomb, Shimi,**” (Y/N) whispered as another bank of her magical energy depleted. Spiritomb opened her jade eyes, purple gas flooding from her mouth like a waterfall.

“Hide us in plain sight Shimi,” She whispered, shuffling around in her pocket to put the key away. The mute purple-haired spirit made no gesture to acknowledge her command, it simply chanted something incomprehensible under their breath and not a moment later did a shield of invisibility loomed over the group.

“You can talk inside the dome, they won’t hear a thing,” (Y/N) said.

Natsu wiped his forehead, poking cautiously at the bubble surrounding him. He had a cute expression on his face, like he couldn't figure out how this all worked and it was hurting his brain.

“You have some really cool celestial spirits (Y:N)!” Lucy said as she walked over to the floating demon spirit and stared it up and down.

“Zagan, you may go,” (Y/N) said. The hell hound disappeared in a flock of fire and smoke, making Gray gag.

“Everything seems to be going to plan,” A man said to his companion as they get to the end of the staircase.

The man had long blue hair tied back, and he was wearing a long white robe. His companion had fluffy brown hair and a young innocent face, anyone could’ve been fooled by his looks, if it hadn’t been for his dark crimson eyes.

“Almost all the gems have been collected.” The boy standing next to him chided.

“Excellent,” the man rubbed his gloved hands together. “Soon we will have enough gems to extract the poison,”

(Y:N)’s eyes narrowed, she wasn’t aware that Jade Lacrima possessed some sort of poison inside of them.

“Although Erigor failed in his mission to wipe the guild masters in one big show of Zeref’s power. We shall not fall to the same fate,” The bluenette chorused as he took a look around the catacombs.

“Erigor?” The name was familiar but she couldn’t put a face to the name.

“He was the leader of a dark guild called Eisenwald. They planned to use one of Zeref’s demons: the lullaby flute to kill the guild masters.” Erza said, her voice was stern and unforgivable.

“They’re are planning another attack?” Lucy said, her voice was trembling slightly.

“How is poison related to it?”

“Maybe they have some sort of device that can extract the poison from the lacrima, and possibly weaponise it, ” (Y:N) suggested making Gray turn to her, she could see the anger in his obsidian eyes.

“What kind of machine is capable of doing that?” Erza murmured, rolling her shoulders lightly.

“Titus…are you sure Hisoka can handle **all** the wizards?” He asked and the taller man showed him a cruel smile,

“It is unwise to doubt Hisoka’s abilities, Ky,” Titus said as they moved toward a fresh mine.

“You allowed them to send the letter. What if the wizards of Fairy Tail actually come? What if they prove troublesome,” Ky sneered, his hooked nose wrinkling. Ky seemed to be the type of wizard that always had something to prove, like he had a chip on his shoulder.

“Now, now Ky. What fun would we have if there wasn't a challenge,” Titus said as he looked directly into (Y:N)’s eyes, a smirk stretching across his oily face. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, the blood rushed to her face as panic set in.

“Shimi, you may go,” the spirit sighed softly before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

“**Open: Gate Of The Earth Dragon Spirit, Jinn,**” (Y/N) said and the spell shattered like glass, and they were revealed. Lucy looked like startled fish as she clutched her keys.

“A bunch of flies in a wasp nest…how unfortunate,” Titus said grinning.

“These flies are gonna kick your ass,” Natsu snapped back, cracking his knuckles. Flames sparking across his body, lighting up the mine in flickering shadows.

There’s a standstill for a single moment, everyone gauging their enemies abilities. (Y/N) felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, goosebumps rippling her skin. She turned around just in time to see a blur of black hair.

“Lucy, watch out!” (Y/N) yelled, showing the celestial mage out of the way.Jinn stepped forward and slams and a slab of earth into the figure's sword, blocking the strike.

The swordswoman's expression shifted in surprise, her sword sliding harmlessly off the harden clay, muscles straining against Jinn’s force.

“Very impressive,” the girl that (Y/N) can only assume is Hisoka murmured as she landed on the floor without a sound.

“**Magic Wind Palm!**” (Y/N) heard the taller bluenette yell. The spell hit Gray right in the chest, blowing his shirt right off his body. He hits the wall a couple of metres away, dishevelled and hurt.

“Gray!” Lucy cried, rushing over to him.

“Erza, give me a hand!” (Y/N) yelled, knowing very well she wouldn’t stand a chance agaisnt a skilled swords-women like Hisoka. Instead, she summons another spirit. 

“**Re-quip! Flight Armour!**” Erza dashed into action, blocking Hisoka’s next strike, causing a deadly tremor to run through the mine. The red-head wastes no time in going head to head with Hisoka, their blades clash again, pushing agaisnt each other, trying desperately to make the other break.

“**Open: Gate Of The Nightmare, ****Asura****!**" (Y/N) yelled into the sky. A huge dark magic circle opened up on the floor. A sickening aura dominates the battlefield, dark smoke flittering around the cavern.

Titus and Ky are distracted by her summoning, allowing Natsu to get the upper hand.

Erza and Hisoka are at each others throat, jumping from post to post, never letting up.

“Tell me what you are planning to do to the guild masters!” Erza yelled as she darted across the cavern, her mere is existence was a blur of colours. Hisoka pivoted and blocked the strike easily, like she’d predicted it hours before Erza lunged.

“You aren’t a very good listener are you?” Hisoka grunted, forcing her back.

Erza caught a glimpse of the strange insignia on her hand. It swirled in dark colours; black spots of teal on branded on left backhand. The shape of a raven, mixed with a snake.

“A dark guild…” Erza muttered under her breath.

“You’ve got quite the celestial mage on your team,” Titus commented gruffly, backing up cautiously as her next spirit spawned.

A girl has heterochromia; one eye red and the other gold. The spirit, Asura, had hair as dark as charcoal, tied up tightly in twin tails. Asura takes a moment to analyse her surroundings, before a disturbingly happy grin spreads across her pale face.

Asura summoned a double-barrelled shotgun and blew Titus away. He flies backwards, pure magical force hitting his chest. He hits a fresh wall of lacrima and cries out as the crystals dig into his back. Asura giggled at the sight of his pain.

“Nice one Asura, now deal with the other!” (Y/N) cheered, sweat forming her forehead. She had two very powerful spirits out at once. Jinn was struggling with Ky who seemed to have some sort of earth magic as well and Titus was a wind mage.

“**Earth Dragon Roar!**” Ky yelled out as he used to earth to throw himself in the air. Lucy got caught up in a massive storm of sharp rocks and small boulders.

Bruises and blood started to scratch into Lucy’s skin and Natsu came to her aid. Natsu countered the earthen roar with his own, forcing Ky backwards.

Ky landed on the ground, stumbling a bit, his arms singed. “Interesting, I’ve never met another dragon slayer before.”

“**Storm Shred!**”

Before Asura could move, an unexpected wind spell caught her from behind and she froze up, body contorting in all the wrong places. Asura didn’t scream though, but she didn’t look too happy about her arm being turned into a pretzel either.

“**Iron Dragon: Rubble!**” Jinn chanted as he slammed his sword into the ground, the earth shook and Ky’s feet, but he simply grinned. When the attack neared his feet, he stood his ground, and (Y/N) watched in awe as it went straight through.

“No way…” Jinn stumbled back, unnerved as Ky came for another swing, his fist were so incredibly fast that Jinn had no choice but to take the assault.

“Damn!” Natsu yelled, eyes widened as he watched the Ky’s moves unfold. He was so powerful, no wondered the town had been deserted. Jinn’s power had finally depleted after taking an endless barrage and his body glowed softly before disappearing. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, he was her second strongest spirit and Ky had defeated him.

(Y/N) touched her pocket and cried out as her keys getting very warm, a warning sign that her magic power was getting to a summit.

Ky laughed, grinning crookedly as he patted dirt out of his hair.

Asura fell still agaisnt the floor as Titus made his way over to her. He loomed over her, eyes slit in devilishly, a small chuckle rumbling past his teeth.

“A solid attempt,” Asura hummed. “But not nearly enough,”

Her body flickered and morphed, fading out of existence and then suddenly Asura was behind Titus, holding the barrel of her shotgun at the back of his head.

Titus’ eyes widened. “T-Teleportation!”

Asura winked at him as she squeezed the trigger.

Titus’ eyes twisted in pain and he screamed, clutching the back of his head, his mind-melting into mush. Asura was shooting him with pure magic power at point-blank range, it was bound to do some harm.

“**Earth Dragon Roar**!” Earth spewed from Ky’s mouth like a pressure weight fountain and the shards of hard dirt scraped Natsu’s skin lightly.

“**Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as Natsu’s fist caught alight and his used his body weight as momentum to slam his fist into Ky’s cheek with maximum force.

Ky’s eyes widened and he was sent backwards, skimming the floor and coughing up blood. He wasn’t down for long, he fumbled to his feet, teeth gritted and a glare haunting in his eyes, he didn’t look very impressed by Natsu’s display of raw strength.

“**Earth Dragon: Iron Fist!**” Ky smashed his hardened fist into the ground, shaking the earth from beneath Natsu’s feet, smacking him right under the chin and sending him flying backwards.

(Y/N) stepped back again, her knees shaking from using so much magic energy. Asura, her most powerful spirit, blew a kiss at (Y/N) as she disappeared in a sparkle of glitter. 

Natsu was trying with all his might to keep Ky distracted, they went fist to fist dragon style. She deduced that both dragon slayers were equally as powerful but Ky was a lot more careful when it came to attack tactics, and Natsu was a lot more powerful when he actually got a hit in, it surprised her how much he had grown in his fighting capacity since she'd last seen him.

“**Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!**” Natsu was already on his feet again and attacking with a bright shine in his eyes. Ky’s crimson eyes widened in shock, scorching heat sending him barreling into a minecart.

Titus was on his feet again and Lucy had summoned two spirits at once, it was quite impressive. (Y/N) was distracted by her surroundings, she couldn’t fathom the countless injuries everyone had acquired and Lucy was putting up one hell of a fight.

Leo and Sagittarius we keeping a shambled Titus very distracted. Despite the wind mage being able to deflect all the arrows sent his way bySagittarius, Lucy did not lose hope.

“**Re-Quip! Lightning Empress Armour,**” Erza bounced on the balls of her again, faster than before despite the blood trickling down her leg. Gray was first to take a hit, Hisoka’s sword sliding down his arm, the ice mage didn’t waver, attacking her from the rear, his static ice-maker spell wasn’t really up to par with Hisoka’s incredible speed, but if he could get one hit in, her balance would be off, and Erza could go in.

“The Great Titania Erza: I must say, you are very impressive,” Hisoka chided as she pivoted her foot and turned sideways, blocking another strike and retaliating with her own.

Erza didn’t respond, she just swung her leg around and slammed her shoe into Hisoka’s side, the strength behind Erza’s kick caused Hisoka to fly straight into a wall, but she used it as leverage and sprung back, tackling theredhead and taking them both down,

Bleeding, bruising and almost tuckered out, Erza slammed her fist into the side of Hisoka’s head and the dark-haired girl spat blood as the floor beneath them turned to ice. Hisoka cursed under her breath, scrambling to her feet.

Crackling lightning surged through Erza’s spear as she stood her ground, despite her countless injuries, she wouldn’t give up.

“**Sonic Claw!**” Erza darted forward and jabbed the staff into Hisoka’s side. Hisoka howled, backing up out of the range of the spear, gritting her teeth in pain.

“Now Gray!” Erza commanded. 

Hisoka spun around, eyes darting in search of the ice mage, but before she could even attack, a cold sharp pain ran up her backside.

“NO!” Hisoka shrieked angrily, thrashing violently as her feet froze up. The ice crawled up her legs, forcing her still, and soon she stopped fighting altogether.Accepting defeat Hisoka allowed her eyes to flicker closed and she sighed.

“You win, Erza Scarlett.”

“**Open: Gate Of The Sky Dragon Spirit: Lila!**” (Y/N) yelled.

Summoning with such little strength caught everyone off guard as they turned for a split second and stared. A girl with long blue hair appeared from nowhere, holding her palms together with closed eyes.

“Heal my teammates please Lila!” (Y.N) called out as she dodged another wind attack.

The blue-haired girl looked at her surroundings at first but then nodded, cool, blue air spread out across the field, swathing across her teammates, easing their minds by a simple touch. Magic circles appeared around her comrade's feet and all their physical wounds were healed.

Ky felt his eyes widened as his opponent finally had the upper hand.

“Get that celestial wizard!” Titus screamed as he knocked Lucy to the ground with a single fist. Lucy gasped in pain, struggling to get up as Loke disappeared in a flurry of smoke

Natsu eyes widened as the earth dragon slayer jumped over his head, fist aiming straight for (Y/N)’s head. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look on Natsu’s face, his eyes were wide, pupils shining with fear, but she was smarter then he thought.

“**Open: Gate Of The Ice Dragon Spirit: Aisa!”** In her state of temporary invulnerability, the attack did no damage to her glowing body and before he could bounce back and get some coverage, Ky was hit full brunt with a shard of hard ice.

“Shit!” Ky cried out as blood started to pour from his nose, the spirit’s hand reached out from a glittering circle and pushed him to the ground, Ky fell flat on his ass, paining running up his spine.

“Sorry, but it’s kinda sacrilegious to even think about hurting my master,” The ice spirit teased, cracking his knuckles.

He had ragged brown hair, sea green eyes and was wearing the most casual outfit imaginable for a spirit. (Y/N) blushed softly, tucking his key away.

Aisa had always been a flirty spirit but she knew he loved her like a spirit should love their master. Plus he got a kick out of pissing off Natsu and making him jealous like the twit he was.

“Nice save Aisa.” She said as Lila stared, amusement in her blue eyes. Whoever it was, whenever the time, Aisa and (Y/N) were known for being the life of the party, the banter was at its finest when they were together.

“Anything for you~” He cooed gently, caressing her cheek. She shoved him playfully, an unimpressed look on her face.

Natsu growled, fists twisting in anger

**‘Him…again? Seriously?’**

Natsu had always hated the flirty ice dragon spirit. Aisa, just thinking about his name made him want to rip his throat out. But he didn’t have time to get jealous right now, they had bigger problems.

“Lila you may go,” (Y/N) said and the girl wasted no time in disappearing, bowing her head softly. 

Although she had healed everyones physical wounds, it didn’t replenish magic power. Hisoka was down for the count but so were Erza, Gray and Lucy. (Y/N) gritted her teeth, two more mages and it was only her and Natsu. She was furious and confused at the same time.

“**Wind Magic:** **Storm Bringer!**”

“—What the?” Natsu exclaimed as he turned to face Titus.

They had been distracted by (Y/N)’s spirits and he had somehow managed to pull off a very powerful spell.

(Y/N) felt a scream tear through her as she was tossed into the air, pain flooded her veins as all her friends were caught in a ferocious tornado.

The immense pressure on her skin was feverish, like she had turned to the consistency of paper. Tears curled up in the corners of her eyes as she cried out in pain. Her back hit the ceiling, cuts and scratches lathering her skin.

(Y/N) thought that was it, they’d fall back to the floor, get up and finish this hand to hand, but then the ceiling shattered.

“So…strong,” she managed to stammer out as they were tossed into blinding daylight

Blood was oozing from her leg as one rather large rock cut a gash into her skin. (Y/N) hit the cobblestone ground and rolled back, her head slamming little too hard agaisnt a sharp rock. Her eyes flickered, dark spots dancing in her vision. She tasted blood, but her brain was turning to mush, and everything around her was spinning.

She saw Aisa disappear in an explosion of ice. She gritted her teeth, trying to get to her feet as Gray landed in a nearby building, the glass window breaking his fall. Natsu landed next to her in a bush, Erza and Lucy following him like a stack of pancakes.

“And here I thought you would put up more of a fight,” Titus chided as he slowly floated across the affected area of his spell and landed softly, feet crunching agaisnt the broken cement.

The wind mage made his way over (Y/N), who was struggling to move. He crouched by her tortured legs, curling a loose strand of her hair around his fingers. (Y/N)’s friends watched in retched silence as she struggled to stand, her muscles going out on her. She landed back on the ground, squirming agaisnt Titus’ touch.

“Don’t you lay a finger on her!” Natsu roared, but he was too weak to move.

(Y/N) trembled, hands sinking into the gravel as she looked over at him. Natsu could see the fear in her eyes, she swallowed heavily as Titus picked her up by her broken arm.

“Celestial wizards…I was surprised by the magic power you possess,” Titus murmured as he watched her scream out in pain, trying desperately to escape his grip.

“Leave her alone!” Erza screamed, gritting her teeth. Titus let out a disdainful laugh as he grabbed (Y/N) by the wrist and pulled her into the air, twisting her arm.

The celestial mage howled in pain.

“So pretty and pathetic…” He wrenched her arm to the side again and her scream was so loud that it wrung in Natsu’s ears. Tears started to egg in his eyes as he watched his best friend scream at the top of her lungs.

Titus’s dirty eyes roamed (Y/N)’s body.

“What is this?” He sounded surprised, his hand grazing up her back softly. She shivered, writhing away from his touch.

Her friends were all frozen in place and all they could to was stare.

“A soulmate mark! How delightful!” He said giddily, twisting her around to reveal a small indiscriminate mark on her backbone. Natsu’s eyes blurred with tears as (Y/N) got forced to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“No,” she begged as she sobbed. “…please,”

Titus grinned. “Please what? Darling.”

Her lips trembled, but she didn’t say anything. She just sat in a pile of her own blood and sobbed.

Erza’s eyes narrowed, why would she put herself through so much pain, it was just a soul mark?

“Now now now, what does it say?” Titus leant over and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing this was a bad dream and she would wake up soon. But when Titus made a sound, almost like an indulgent cackle, she knew it was over.

“I do believe that says…” (Y/N) wreathed in his grip, squirming and bucking and Titus hissed, annoyed at her insolence.

“Stop moving!” He roared and then her friends heard a dreaded snap, and (Y/N) shrieked, knees buckling as she hung in his grip, her arm dangling in disfigurement.

“…Natsu Dragneel?” Titus's cheeks were crinkled he was smiling so hard. It looked disturbingly wicked.

But everything went quiet after he voiced her soulmate. Deadly quiet.

Natsu felt his heart hammer in his chest, tears pouring down his face at the look of pure defeat in (Y/N)’s eyes. Titus looked over at the pink-haired dragon slayer and suddenly everything clicked.

“Oh.” He patted the top of (Y/N)’s head. “I get it now. That’s why you didn’t want me to say anything,”

Titus shuffled a bit, then brought his lips to her ear, she tensed and flinched agaisnt him, jerking away.

“He doesn't love you does he?” Titus said it so softly, so pitifully that her heart fluttered. Hearing it come from someone else's mouth made her fears come to life.

“You feared rejection?”

(Y/N) whimpered, her eyes shining with tears.

“You know he doesn't love you?” Titus teased.

(Y/N) felt her heart squeeze as she gave in to his voice, believing every word. She was truly pathetic.

“Such a pathetic human being, no wonder he looks so shocked. You must be such a disappointment!” Titus howled with laughter, dropping the celestial mage.

(Y/N) crumpled to the floor in a mess, tears streaming down her face and choking up in her mouth. She couldn't take the barrage of truth, it stung to deeply to ignore.

“Natsu? Want to say anything to contradict that statement?” Titus was toying with her feelings by now and she didn’t need to hear it.

Natsu’s mouth was sewn into a thin line, his eyes were trembling, he looked like a little kid again: on his knees, face streaming with tears. He was so confused, he didn’t know what to do.

(Y/N) can’t believe it, in a fraction of a second, her entire world has been crushed. The black dots that had once been dancing swarmed, and she gasped as unconsciousness invaded her mind.

* * *

She saw nothing but darkness once she broke the wall of unconsciousness. Her mouth opened and she sucked in a deep breath, scaring the hell out of Wendy and Porlyusica who were trying their best to keep her alive.

As soon as she got wind of her disorientation, pain hit her like a freight train and an ear-wrecking scream filled the room and bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the guildhall.

Natsu snapped to attention hearing the noise, he had been so shaken up after everything that happened, and the fact that he was the one that had carried her broken, unconscious body all the way home.

Lucy was still weeping softly in a corner, Levy patting her back softly. Erza stood next to Gray, stiff and uncomfortable, watching the ice mage fidget, fiddling with the cotton peeling in his pockets.

Erza’s mind was ticking into overdrive. She understood why (Y/N) had removed herself from the guild, the pain she felt from seeing Natsu with other girls must have been so unbearable that she forced herself to be excluded. Erza remembered seeing the shame in (Y/N)’s eyes when they had found out. She’d heard off Levy that the pain of your soulmate rejecting you is like nothing you have ever experienced before, it would be excruciating.

And to make matters worse, Natsu was the cause of it. Sweet, innocent Natsu had hurt his best friend. He was STILL hurting his best friend.

“This is all on you, pyro,” Gray glowered, cracking his fingers.

Natsu looked at him from across the room, with sullen eyes, he was bathed in bandages, his fists bloody and bruised, but the worst part was the confusion in his eyes. Gray had never known Natsu to question the fabrics of society, or for that matter, most things that occurred in this weird and wonderful world they lived in, but seeing him bewilderment, was a fresh and unpleasant sight.

“Give him a break Gray. How was he supposed to know? How were any of us supposed to know,” Lisanna said as she rubbed her hand up and down Natsu’s back. He hadn’t spoken a word since they got back, his mind was mulling over everything in one big jumble and it hurt his heart, he was so distracted he didn’t know how to feel.

For most of his life, Natsu had never been able to distinguish the difference between his love for his friends and guild members, and romantically loving someone. He didn’t understand the difference, he loved all his friends in Fairy Tail, so the fact that he was labelled unwillingly to be someone's soulmate, a bond that lasts through time and space. He wasn't so sure what to think of it. Because it hadn’t registered that there were different types of love and boundaries and rules.

“There were signs. I should have acted on my gut!” Erza yelled, punching the pillar next to her.

“Why didn’t she just tell Natsu. Save everyone this worry!” Cana slurred out, scratching her arm nervously.

“How do you propose she go about telling her best friend she was in love with him?” Lucy spoke up, cradling her chest, clearly distraught. 

Cana reeled back, surprised.

Although it hurt Lucy to know that Natsu was marked on another girls body, she was still worried sick. For the longest time, she thought they were an item, and only when Erza clarified their relationship did she see things otherwise. The sting of rejection wasn't merely as harsh as the screams the billowed from next door.

“There’s nothing worse than feeling obligated to love someone because of a soul mark. She didn’t want Natsu to think he was forced into loving her, she didn’t want him to love her out of morale,” Levy said as another ear-piercing scream rang out.

“I can’t listen to this anymore!” Natsu roared as he shot up from his seat.

“LET ME IN!” Natsu roared as he slammed his fists down on the doors to the medical bay. Mirajane was on the other side using all her strength to keep the door closed.

“Natsu you have to calm down. The last person she needs to see is you!” Mira sounded angry, and it shocked him.

Natsu cried, a whimper bearing his throat as he slammed his fist on the door, his body crackling with flames. Gray and Elfman pounced on him and held him back as he kicked and struggle, snapping his teeth in hopes of getting free.

“LET ME SEE HER!” He screamed as tears started to crack in his eyes. Mira felt so many conflicting emotions run through but (Y/N)’s screams filtered out everything else by a long shot.

Pain ran through (Y/N) like lighting, it started on the markings on her tailbone: boiling hot agony spilling across her body, tingling pains in her toes, veins cracking and bursting as bruises covered her skin. They had cleaned her of her cuts and bruises and washed away the blood but they couldn’t find anymore discomfort across her body, and yet why was she still in pain. 

“I don’t understand where the pain is coming from!” Wendy exclaimed as she ran her hands over the girl's ribs, this did nothing to soothe her discomfort.

“Soul-pain…” Porlyusica muttered under her breath and (Y/N) started to water as her mouth, her voice hoarse from screaming.

“What?” Wendy asked and the girl beneath her shot up, crackling pain pierced her backside. She spat blood like a fountain, her eyes bloodshot and stinging from crying.

“Get Natsu in here ASAP, he is the only one who can save her!” Porlyusica yelled. (Y/N)’s eyes widened hearing that name and suddenly she understood all her surroundings. Natsu, the name brought her something new, a smothering pain across her chest making her heart ache.

Wendy doesn't waste time in bursting through the med bay doors and running down the hall. Mirajane is standing there, back pressed against the wall as she hears the grunts and cries of Natsu as he tries to break free.

“We need him.” Wendy’s eyes were watery and Mirajane felt her heart throb in her chest.“Now.”

Mira stepped away from the door and writhed it open with two hands. Natsu, Gray and Elfman froze in their steps as they see Mira and Wendy crying. Natsu heart almost stops, but then Mira speaks.

“She needs you, now,” Natsu felt like he was on fire, but on the inside, he scrambled out of the boys limp hold and ran down the hall, scampering through the door.

When he got into her room, his stomach dropped at the sight. (Y/N) was shaking and spasming in pain as Porlyusica tried everything she had to keep her awake. When her eyes locked with Natsu’s, her tears got so glassy, he couldn’t see her pupils anymore.

Natsu dashed to her side, his hands trembling with shock, he’d never seen something so devastating.

“Just hold her hand, be as close as possible to her,” Porlyusica said as she started to rinse her bloodied towel in the nearby sink, she dabbed (Y/N)’s mouth as the blood dribbled down her chest.

Natsu looked down at (Y/N), who was convulsing, blood trickling out her ears and nose, almost like she was having a fit, and his heart broke.

He reached forward and clutched her cold hands, bringing them to his chest. He could feel them shaking agaisnt his heart, and they were so, so cold.

After a few seconds, Natsu realised that (Y/N)’s body was not letting up.

“It’s not working!” He roared, squeezing her hand harder. Porlyusica’s eyes were frantic, she looked lost, and her lips trembled.

Natsu, desperate to save her did the one thing that came to his mind.

He kissed her.

His lips pressed against hers with next to no gentleness, he wasn’t in the mood, if he was going to kiss her to save her life, then it would with all of his life.

(Y/N)’s eyes bugged at the feeling of his roughness, his harshness. But it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her screams fell silent as sparks of burning pleasure coursed through her entire body, first through her stomach and heart and then racing through her fingertips and down her toes.

She stopped shaking and just laid there as Natsu’s eyes fluttered closed. He wasn’t sure how kisses were supposed to feel, he had never made a fuss over that kind of romantic bullshit. But he understood now. The lightening that was sent up his spine shocked him into silence, he almost let a foreign moan slip through his lips it felt so good.

(Y/N)’s lips were soft and tingly, almost as if fireworks were going off in his chest. She smelt so good too, like cherry blossoms and an ocean breeze, her lips causing his entire body to vibrate.

Natsu pulled back and (Y/N) was staring with wide eyes, heavy breaths and trembling lips. The pain was still there but it was more numbing discomfort than burning anguish. Her voice was a wreck, hoarse and crackling as she spoke.

“Go away.” She sounded crushed, like someone had punched a hole right through her chest and squeezed her heart into pieces.

“(Y/N) please,” Natsu begged, squeezing her hand.

(Y/N) bit her gums, looking into his eyes from her position of the bed, paralysed with emotion.

“What do you want from me?” She muttered, her voice broken.

She felt like death, he had killed her without a second thought, rendering her unable to move. He was playing with her, toying with her.

“(Y/N)…” Natsu felt his heart snapping, he practically whimpered.

“What more could you possibly want from me,” (Y/N) spat, turning away from him. Nats looked devastated, he said nothing, eyes shaking, tears streaming down his face as he got his feet, and left her, just as she’d asked.

**~~~**

**“Where is she?”**

“She left,” was Gray’s sombre response. After all this time waiting for (Y/N) to be okay, and he found out that she’d picked cleared out her apartment and disappeared.

He didn’t blame her. The pain he had heard in her voice was evidence enough, she couldn’t go on being around Natsu, not after what happened.

Gray didn’t know what else to say, his mind was racing because (Y/N) had been his first friend, his first-ever friend. Gray remembered the day he’d walked in, and she was sitting at a table reading, but when she saw him, she perked up and said hello.

He hadn’t met someone so shy, yet so chatty. And she’d been so nice, so sweet, and so adorable, that he couldn’t help but melt into conversation with her.

And now Natsu had ruined everything.

Natsu felt his heart burn in his chest. (Y/N) had left the guild? She’d left Fairy Tail…because of him?

He wanted to punch himself.

Natsu had assumed he would end up with Lucy or Lisanna, one of the two, and he’d never really thought about it that much. And the guilt was like a hungry wolf attacking his heart, he’d never put (Y/N) in that category.

Natsu was a guy, and they all have urges at one point or another. Lisanna had been his first ever crush, the embodiment of sweet, innocent adoration. She was kind, sweet and like Natsu just the way he was, without criticising him, or trying to change him. As a child, he was infatuated with her. 

Lucy was different, he couldn't find a single cell in his body that would allow his mind to shift the blonde into Lisanna’s position. She was Lisanna and more, it was so bizarre to think about the stellar mage that way, sacrilegious almost. 

However (Y/N) wasn't even near their category in terms of endearment, he had been her best friend since they were little kids, she was the one that found Happy’s egg and gave it to him. She was the one that trained with him and fought with him and laughed with him.

She was the one that was always there. She always let him into her house in the middle of the night, sometimes grumbling harsh words and other times holding her arms out to him. The idea of (Y/N) leaving him was so out-of-the-question that his brain could hardly comprehend it, even the image made his heart squeeze and scream. The thought of her leaving the guild made his heart beat so fast that he stopped breathing, he feared that he would die if she left him. Truly.

“Do you love her Natsu?” Lisanna asked and the guildhall was suddenly so quiet that it haunted him.

“I…I don’t know, she’s (Y/N)! She’s my best friend!”

“That isn't the same as love Natsu,” Lucy said, she hated seeing her best friend in pain, and despite the aching in her chest because deep down she knew that he would never see her that way, she wanted to help.

“She’s my…she’s my….” He was at a loss for words.

“Aren’t I special to you, Natsu?” Lisanna asked. The Take-Over mage felt tears of her own spill and she cursed herself, everyone was hurting, but this was necessary, if they wanted (Y/N) back without the pain, they would have to substitute.

“Yes, of course, you are, but…”

“Would you be upset if I found someone else?” Lisanna said and she watched as his face shifted and he gritted his teeth. He knew immediately that he would be quite upset, but nothing in comparison to the burning fire he felt when that damned ice spirit of (Y/N)’s flirted with her.

Lisanna took this opportunity to press her lips to his, in his shocked state, he felt his heart tremble but his mind yearned somehow, his childhood friend, the kiss he had dreamed about. Natsu’s mind went blank, no doubt the kiss was nice , but his heart was practically eating him, charring him from the inside out.

The kiss was like like lolly water compared to the crackling lightning he felt when he kissed (Y/N).

“Lisanna…” his tone was laced with sadness. Lisanna shook her head and stepped back, nodded softly. The sadness and anxiety overwhelmed him with the fear, the fear of losing his friends, losing Lisanna again or anyone remotely close to him.

In the same breath, he realised that Lisanna and Lucy would always have a special place in his heart, but not a place for (Y/N). She was in an entirely different stratosphere of feelings. Lucy and Lisanna would never replace (Y/N) and (Y/N) would never replace Lucy and Lisanna. There was nothing to compare, two different worlds spinning on different axels.

If Lisanna left the guild he probably would have been angry. How could he leave her again after everything she has been through? If Lucy left the guild he would probably scream and kick and cry for her to come back, but he knew that he would have to accept her decision. 

“If any of my friends were leave or get hurt…I know it would be really painful. But…the mere thought of not being by (Y/N)’s side…my heart just stops and can’t breathe.”

Lisanna nodded thoughtfully but didn’t get the chance to respond because Lucy bet her to it.

“That’s love Natsu. You love (Y.N).”

Natsu froze up, but his muscles seemed to have other plans, they came to another worldly conclusion before he did and suddenly the pain in his eyes vanished and a grin spread across his mouth, ear to ear.

His body was screaming to announce it to the entire world, bubbling like a churning waterfall, flowing out of him in an abundance of waves. No one had ever seen him so giddy before and then came the idiotic laughter, but before anyone could say anything, he bolted for the guildhall doors and blasted into the sunset.

He blazed down the main street of Magnolia, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

“(Y/N)!” He was screaming out her name at every corner, trying desperately to catch her figure in the distance, trying to sniff her out of any nook or cranny.

Suddenly the whistle of the nearby train caught his attention. That was her ticket out of her, if she was on that train, she could be anywhere in Fiore in a matter of hours.

There were so many places where (Y/N) could go to disappear completely, and that scared Natsu more than the fact that she was leaving. She could go where she was born, The Principality of Veronica, a small country located in the mountains north of Fiore, where she had gotten her first celestial key and fought off a horde of goblins to save her best friend, Sven. She could even go back to her brothers Kingdom in the country of **Seven**, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore in a little town called Fleck 

Just thinking about (Y/N) going home to where she grew up and became a mage made Natsu’s heart swell. He could remember vividly, the stories she had told as a young girl about her adventures across Ishgar, all too gruesome for some her age.

Natsu jumped the concession stand, bawled at least ten people over trying to get to the train platform, but when he got there, the train was already gone.

“No…” Natsu whispered, his sprint disintegrating into a disheartened shamble.

“**Nononono!**” He screamed to himself, throwing a firey punch into the distance, watching the train chug away, ignoring his existence completely, leaving puffs of magical energy in its wake.

"She can't leave..." he murmured, trying to reassure himself as tears started to stream down his cheeks. Natsu’s warm tears hit the floor, and his heart shattered as realisation set in. (Y/N) was gone, in a matter of moments, like sand in his hands, slipping from his grasp. Because he'd been too stupid to realise. 

Natsu sank to his knees and stared as they train became a spec in the distance.

The Fairy Tail insignia on his arm burned his skin, almost repulsed by his willingness to give up.

She left because of him. And she wasn’t coming back.

And he knew he deserved it. 

* * *


End file.
